The present invention relates to a process for preparing polyglycerols which are low in cyclic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,670 discloses a process for the preparation of polyglycerols in which glycerol is reacted with glycerol .alpha.-monochlorohydrin in the presence of concentrated alkali at elevated temperature to form a mixture of polyglycerols. This process has the disadvantage of a relatively long reaction duration and requires that the reaction mixture be worked up using lower aliphatic alcohols when the reaction is complete. Details on the polyglycerol yields achieved and on their cyclic component content are not given.